The major goal of our research is to improve the capability for determining high-resolution protein and nucleic acid structures and dynamics in solution from multidimensional NMR experiments and to apply that methodology to interesting subjects. A topic of especial interest is to develop the means of ascertaining the dynamic structure of biopolymers, since real molecules undergo conformational fluctuations in solution. At present, we continue to improve methodology, and applications include DNA gene targets, RNA, and proteins which regulate gene transcription. The subjects for structure determination are often chosen to be targets for subsequent drug design. Part of the core research of the Computer Graphics Laboratory is development of Sparky, the NMR analysis tool. We make extensive use of Sparky. Members of my lab provide most of the user input for development of Sparky. CGL facilities are utilized to display the three-dimensional structure and analyze structural features. We also use the graphics lab during the course of structure refinement, as the MidasPlus delegates, NOEshow and AMBERshow, enable us to readily examine any inconsistencies of interim structures with experimental data. In our most recent work, we are generating conformational ensembles. We are working on ways of depicting the large amount of information on the ensembles in an effective graphical representation.